L'appétit vient en mangeant
by Selina C
Summary: Sasha a toujours la dalle. Et il lui faudra du temps avant de comprendre ce qui la nourrit véritablement.


**Titre :** L'appétit vient en mangeant

 **Rating :** Général (pour de vrai)

 **Genre :** Réflexions

 **Crédits :** L'univers, ainsi que les personnages de SNK appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **NDA :** Hop ! Salut à toi, jeune curieux-se qui a atterri ici. Bienvenue, bienvenue ! Viens, ne crains rien. Tu vas voir, on est bien. En plus, on va causer de ma petite chérie d'amour, alors reste un peu, d'accord ? Aujourd'hui est une superbe journée, n'est-ce pas ? Pour moi, en tout cas. J'ai l'honneur de présenter cet OS qui est le plus court que je n'ai jamais écrit, et que j'ai rédigé dans un temps très restreint. Suis-je enfin quelqu'un de synthétique ? Meh. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente du rendu final : j'ai casé toutes mes idées en peu de mots, donc casse pas mon enthousiasme, ok ? Je t'ai à l'œil, hum. Enfin, j'espère que ce petit texte satisfera les fans potentiels de Sasha Braus. Parce que Sasha est cool. Voilà.

Juste pour info, cette histoire évoque les **scans 36 et 54**. Tu peux aller les relire si tu as peur que ta mémoire te fasse faux bond. Sinon, je te laisse apprécier ta lecture.

* * *

 **One-Shot – L'appétit vient en mangeant**

* * *

Une histoire célèbre circule au village Dauper. Celle d'un chasseur si redoutable et si féroce que même la légende n'a osé retenir son nom. La voici.

 _Son arrogance n'avait d'égale que son assurance exacerbée. Il n'éprouvait de pitié pour rien, ni personne. Son aura était telle que toute forme de vie – animaux comme humains – le fuyait comme le pire des fléaux. Il méprisait ses pairs, de la même façon qu'il maltraitait ses proies pour le simple plaisir d'ouïr leurs plaintes d'agonie. Un homme sans foi, sans honneur ; dont l'unique lubie était de répondre à cet appel morbide de semer la mort pour imposer son évidente supériorité. Il n'était affilié à aucune bourgade, n'avait aucun ami, aucune famille. Il ne comptait que sur lui-même et sur sa force démesurée. Néanmoins, il aimait que ses exploits fussent colportés à travers le canton. Alors il dépeçait toutes les bêtes les plus dangereuses de la forêt, tranchait leur tête, puis en faisait des trophées exposés à la vue de tous._

 _Un jour, le bruit courut qu'un sanglier enragé dévastait la région. Poussé par sa vanité débordante, le braconnier partit sur les traces du phacochère. Tandis qu'il s'engouffrait au fond des bois, sa confiance aveugle ne remarqua nullement les arbres immenses qui semblaient se refermer sur lui afin de l'engloutir. Il progressa plusieurs heures au sein de ce labyrinthe fait d'écorce et de végétations. Celui-ci était étrangement sinistre, les épaisses frondaisons verdoyantes voilant les rayons solaires de l'étoile en fusion. Surtout, zéro bruit animait l'endroit : ni piaillements d'oiseaux, ni couinements de petits rongeurs. Pas même le susurrement langoureux d'une brise fraîche. Il se rendit compte trop tardivement de sa curieuse solitude._

 _Il avait si peu d'égard pour l'Existence qu'icelle refusait catégoriquement de l'approcher._

 _Sa cruauté sans limite avait attisé le courroux infernal de Dame Nature. Elle avait séquestré le tueur sanguinaire au cœur de ce sanctuaire obscur, déserté de tout être vivant. Lui, pourtant si aguerri, se retrouva parfaitement perdu à l'intérieur de ce gigantesque dédale. Privé d'une échappatoire quelconque, il erra de nombreuses journées, isolé de la civilisation. Malgré sa longue absence, personne ne s'interrogea quant à son sort. Aucune créature ne vint non plus à sa rencontre. Il ne restait plus que lui, abandonné à sa propre présomption et à son état de décrépitude. Les lois inéluctables de l'Univers l'avaient puni après qu'il eût offensé la valeur sacrée de la vie._

 _Ce barbare qui massacrait chaque bestiole à sa portée dans le but d'étancher sa soif avide de sang… périt égaré, affamé et déshydraté. Tout simplement. Sans qu'il ne manquât à quiconque._

Pour les habitants de Dauper, la morale de ce récit est limpide : même si leur économie est basée sur la chasse et la pêche, le respect de leur environnement demeure essentiel afin de conserver un bon équilibre entre les espèces. Les aïeuls installés ici depuis des décennies ont toujours inculqué la préservation de cette précieuse communion. Ainsi, les fiers montagnards ne ramènent chez eux que la quantité de viande dont ils nécessitent et considèrent leur gibier avec beaucoup de dignité. Ils connaissent les modes de migration, les périodes d'hibernation, la saison des amours, l'organisation des meutes, les différents cris et leur signification… tant et si bien que la faune n'a plus de secret pour eux. Elle fait partie intégrante de leur routine, est ancrée jusqu'au creux de leurs gènes.

Une harmonie parfaite transmise de génération en génération.

La petite Sasha, elle, a toujours été terrorisée par ce conte folklorique. À l'image de ses semblables, elle éprouve une franche gratitude quant à cette abondance et cette pérennité qu'offrent leurs terres. Elle qui possède ce privilège de pouvoir manger jusqu'à satiété, finir paumée dans un endroit clos à crever de faim est une idée qui la terrifie au plus haut point. Elle chérit donc tout cela : cette chair cuite qu'elle dévore au quotidien et ces traditions qui l'épargnent de la disette. Cependant, suite à cette date funeste, tout a basculé.

La chute du mur Maria.

Avec ce flux arrivant d'individus en détresse, leurs terrains de traques ont drastiquement été réduits ; la symbiose a été bouleversée. Ce n'est pas vraiment le partage qui la révolte, mais le fait de renoncer à leurs coutumes ancestrales à cause d'étrangers débarqués de nulle-part. Cesser la chasse au profit des cultures agricoles ? Jamais. Par ailleurs, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, la jeune fille ressent une nouvelle sensation : l'appétit. Pas le gargouillement qui annonce l'heure de midi, non. L'appétit d'un estomac vide qui épuise progressivement l'organisme. Cette carence brutale l'inquiète quant à sa santé. Quant à sa survie.

Car la famine signifie la mort. Et Sasha craint la mort.

Elle craint de terminer comme cet ingrat condamné par la colère des divinités sylvestres. Seule. Vulnérable. Son ventre hurlant sa peine incommensurable.

Elle déteste son père pour avoir accepté tout cela, de céder si facilement à cette situation de crise. A-t-il oublié les enseignements des anciens ? Doivent-ils se plier aux méthodes de ces inconnus, juste comme cela, au prix de leur véritable identité ? Au prix de leur bien-être ? Non, elle proteste. Elle proteste contre ce couteau acéré placé sous sa gorge. Sasha ne veut pas mourir. Elle a peur de mourir. Du coup, au grand dam de ses parents, elle pique égoïstement dans les réserves afin de bâillonner cette anxiété qui la tiraille. Systématiquement, son paternel lui colle une rouste.

Or, lors d'une énième tentative de chapardage, c'est la réaction de sa mère qui l'a intriguée. Lasse de cette gamine décérébrée, elle a marmonné ces paroles énigmatiques :

« T'sais, Sasha, tu peux continuer de voler si ça t'chante. Mais un jour viendra où plus aucun aliment n'sera capable de t'rassasier. »

La prénommée s'est immédiatement affolée.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'nourrir, dans c'cas ! »

Sa génitrice l'a fixée avec un sérieux désarçonnant.

« Ça, c't'à toi de m'le dire. »

Plus tard, elle a appris cette rumeur sur l'un des corps d'armée, sur des brigades spéciales ne quittant jamais la ville et ayant accès à des ressources infinies. Soudain, la révélation. Elle s'engagera en tant que conscrite, réussira les trois années d'apprentissage et rejoindra la police militaire. De cette manière, elle prouvera à son père qu'elle n'est pas une lâche appréhendant de s'éloigner de son clan et, par la même occasion, elle ne souffrira plus de ce mal latent qui la ronge. Elle sera en sécurité, avec la certitude de déguster un plat chaud à chaque repas.

Et elle vivra.

 _Si c'est réellement ce qu'elle désire… pourquoi reste-t-elle plantée là ?_

Elle a travaillé tellement dur pour gagner ce rang prestigieux. Elle est l'une des dix meilleures recrues de la cent-quatrième unité d'entraînement. Elle a presque atteint ce sésame tant convoité. Elle a dorénavant sa chance de tourner les talons, à ce moment précis où le commandement Erwin Smith mobilise les potentiels éclaireurs des bataillons d'exploration. Pourtant, elle ne bouge pas. Tandis que la majorité déguerpie aussi vite que possible, elle, n'esquisse guère ne serait-ce qu'un pas en arrière. Bien qu'elle _les_ ait vus, elle garde ses pieds fichés au sol. Elle l'a vécu, l'effroi de se retrouver face à ces abominations géantes dénuées de compassion.

Les titans.

Elle ne souhaite jamais défier à nouveau l'un de ces mastodontes au faciès grotesque. Elle ne souhaite jamais subir à nouveau cette humiliation. Elle ne peut lutter devant de tels colosses. Elle n'est pas aussi puissante qu'Annie, Mikasa ou même Ymir.

Alors pourquoi… _pourquoi_ est-elle restée ?

Tant d'évènements l'ont traumatisée depuis qu'elle est partie de son foyer. Le massacre de Trost, la transformation d'Eren, la cinquante-septième expédition extra-muros, l'apparition du titan féminin, le supposé effondrement du mur Rose, la trahison de Reiner et Bertolt, Historia Reiss, leur projet de putsch contre la royauté… Maintenant encore elle ignore son rôle dans cet innommable bordel. Son père a raison, au final : elle n'est qu'une poltronne qui redoute tout ce qui est externe au confort de son petit quotidien.

« Sasha. »

L'interpellée se raidit à l'entente de ce timbre à la fois si monocorde mais si singulier. Elle se tourne vers Mikasa afin de croiser ses deux encriers impassibles la sondant avec insistante. Elle se souvient qu'elle et son groupe se trouvent encore à l'intérieur de cet énorme hangar froid, après avoir simulé le kidnapping d'Eren et Christa.

« O-Oui ?

\- Merci d'être intervenue, tout à l'heure.

\- Euh, quand ça ?

\- Quand Reebs a essayé de me tirer dessus. »

Elle papillonne nerveusement ses paupières.

« Ah. Hum. À propos de ça, désolée de t'avoir engueulée. C'est juste… sa réaction a été si rapide que…

\- Ça va. Tu as raison, c'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû relâcher mon attention. »

L'adolescente affiche une moue renfrognée.

« Oublions ça. Je ne serai jamais aussi impressionnante que toi, de toute façon.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Sasha abaisse ses mirettes basanées, comme écrasée par la prestance intimidante de sa comparse. Elle aimerait bien qu'elles soient quittes grâce à son précédent acte, toutefois elle est loin de devenir un jour l'égale de sa prodigieuse alliée.

« Eh bien… Embrocher un revolver et protéger toute une population d'un déviant, ce n'est pas comparable, hein ? »

Son interlocutrice se tait une seconde. Ah, elle fait probablement référence au moment où, suite à la deuxième attaque du titan colossal, Dimo Reebs a bloqué l'unique issue du district avec sa charrette, au détriment d'une centaine de citoyens. C'est vrai, elle a terrassé l'excentrique sans difficulté apparente. Elle ignorait que sa prouesse avait été divulguée de la sorte. Elle s'en fiche, en réalité. En observant la mine honteuse de sa voisine, la métisse s'adoucit.

« Une fois, j'ai lu dans un livre que celui ou celle qui sauve une personne, sauve l'humanité toute entière. »

 _C'est un peu niais comme vision des choses_ , pense-t-elle. Elle ne sera jamais une sauveuse de l'humanité. D'ailleurs, parviendra-t-elle simplement à accomplir quelque chose de décent durant sa courte existence ?

Elle, Sasha la froussarde. Qui regrette sa maison et sa contrée natale.

Sasha la goinfre. La gloutonne. La dalleuse, dont la seule préoccupation est de dénicher un truc à grailler.

Sasha la gourdasse. Qui a les paluches tremblantes lorsqu'elle affronte un titan.

Sasha l'émotive. Incapable d'accepter que d'anciens amis soient des meurtriers, et aujourd'hui leurs ennemis jurés.

Sasha l'impulsive. Qui panique dès lors que son sixième sens lui indique qu'un danger se profile à l'horizon.

Subitement, elle sent la pression légère d'une paume sur son épaule. À côté d'elle, la soldate taciturne la gratifie d'une œillade tout à fait indescriptible. Aussi incongrue qu'inattendue. Sasha l'incrédule ouvre une bouche coite, dubitative. Est-ce que Mikasa… lui sourit ?

« Ne te dénigre pas. Tu l'as déjà fait auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Déjà fait ?_ De quoi, aider autrui ? La lippe de l'archère frémit. Elle a beau chercher, elle ne discerne aucune condescendance au fond des orbes sombres de la jeune surdouée. Juste beaucoup d'estime et une grande sincérité. À cet instant, elle croit apercevoir une toute nouvelle facette d'elle-même à travers le regard d'obsidienne de sa collègue.

Elle est et restera cette vorace qui s'est permise de bouffer une pomme de terre pile devant le nez de son instructeur, avant de lui en proposer un morceau. La Miss Patate de la bande, froussarde, goinfre, gourdasse, émotive et impulsive. Et cela ne changera jamais.

Pourtant, aux yeux de ses compagnons d'infortune, elle est tellement plus.

Sasha la déterminée. Qui est allée à l'encontre ses à priori en rentrant dans l'armée.

Sasha la voltigeuse. Qui n'hésite pas à descendre en rappel un rempart de cinquante mètre afin de rattraper Samuel, blessé, en train de dégringoler.

Sasha la téméraire. Qui risque tout pour secourir une enfant, en sautant littéralement sur un monstre de trois mètres. Sans lames, sans équipement tridimensionnel. Uniquement elle, sa hargne, une hache, puis une flèche tenue à mains nues.

Sasha la prédatrice. Qui, une fois munie d'un arc, ne rate jamais sa cible.

Sasha la combattante. Qui se relève encore et encore, après avoir pleuré ses camarades trépassés et malgré ses propres angoisses.

Elle se remémore ses fulgurances, rares mais spontanées. Icelles où rien n'importe plus que son objectif. Alors, bien que ses membres vacillent toujours, son esprit insuffle une volonté incroyable à son corps. Alors, elle bataille. Envers et contre tout.

 _« Même si tu es faible, des gens vont venir à ta rescousse. Peut-être que tu ne vas pas les rencontrer tout de suite… mais n'abandonne pas et continue jusqu'à ce que tu tombes sur eux ! »_

C'est ce qu'elle est : un être faillible qui défend d'autres êtres faillibles. Une humaine qui défend d'autres humains.

Face à son air ahuri et en pleine réflexion, l'orientale se détache gentiment d'elle.

« On a tous besoin de ton don. Alors reste concentrée, d'accord ? »

La concernée opine vivement du chef. Ses phalanges grelottantes serrent son vieux poncho poussiéreux. Elle prend conscience qu'elle ne parle plus à la brillante et géniale Mikasa. Elle parle à Mikasa, sa sœur d'armes.

« J-Je ferai de mon mieux !

\- Je n'en doute pas. »

Oui, elle le fera. Elle mettra son intuition aiguisée et cette énergie galvanisante qui la porte au service du fantastique dessein des bataillons d'exploration. Elle sera celle qui viendra à la rescousse.

Elle sera Sasha, la petite chasseuse devenue grande. Et enfin repue.

* * *

 **NDA :** Verdict ? Sympathoche, la Sasha, hein ? Mieux que Levi, non ? Quoi ? Comment ça "pas ce point-là" ? Avoue, grâce à moi, Sasha est ton nouveau personnage préféré ! Elle est tellement parfaite. Dire qu'Isayama voulait la tuer.

Je ne connais pas encore bien le fandom donc je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de fics sur elle en français. Je présume que non. Humf. J'irai prospecter plus tard. Bref, j'espère que ce petit OS aura contenté la poignée de personnes qui l'aiment. Et il y a Mikasa ! Raison de plus pour kiffer, non ?

Regarde ça, j'ai déjà plus rien dire. C'est vraiment la fanfic du bonheur, non ?

Que tes plumes soient toujours humides, mon caneton.

EDIT : si tu doutes encore de la bad-assitude de Sasha, n'oublie pas qu'elle sauve aussi Connie, plus tard dans le manga.


End file.
